The Roommate
by Biib's
Summary: Puck has been living the life in LA. His pool cleaning business is succesfull, he's got women at his feet and he gets to party every night. But things will start to change when he takes this job at a particular apartment complex. Quick endgame, Pucktana and Quinntana and Pucktana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody!**

**Thank you for reading this fic! I'd like to start by saying that this is my first fic ever and that English is not my native language, so there will be many, many mistakes. I'd like help to correct all the mistakes I make and also some criticism, so I can write better. But please, be gentle.**

**This is definitely a Quick fic, but there will be some Pucktana in the beginning.**

**It's an AU fic, so the characters will probably be very OOC.**

**Oh, and I do NOT own Glee.**

Puck walked into the apartment complex in Los Angeles. Since he got to LA, four years ago, his pool cleaning business had been growing and he was going to clean the pool of this particular apartment complex for the first time.

It was a surprisingly warm November day, and streaks of sweat slowly made its way down Puck's forehead and torso. As he reached the pool area, the mohawked boy was quick to take his shirt off and start to gather the products he would need.

He paused for a minute to take a look at his surroundings. The pool area was well kept, clean, and had six wooden chairs lined up side by side. On the last one, sat a brunette who was staring back at him and, as soon as she realized she was noticed, a smirk appeared on her face as she slid her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose. Puck mimicked her actions and held her stare for a little while, before getting his attention back to the pool. After all, the sooner he was done with this job, the sooner he would be free to enjoy the rest of his day.

As he resumed to his task, with his back turned to the brunette that sat on the deck chairs, he could feel her eyes on him, checking every inch of him out. The smirk made his way back onto his face. He knew he was an attractive guy, and that he had that effect on most women. And he knew that this women would come on to him in 3, 2,1...

"So, you're the new pool boy?" Asked the brunette, as she walked over to him, stopping by his side. She was wearing a red two piece swimsuit, that made her tan skin stand out. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked seductively straight into his eyes.

"Well, I think of myself more like a swimming pool service technician", said the mohawked boy, running his left hand through the patch of hair on his head.

The brunette seemed to ignore his statement. "Well, pool boy number three, I like you better than pool boy number two and pool boy number one. The first one had a very funny smell and the second one made creepy sounds in bed and liked to bark when he came". Puck raised his eyebrows and made a face at this, before smirking once again at her next words. Getting closer to him, the girl whispered "Clearly, there's nothing wrong with your smell. Let's see how freaky you get between my legs." He looked at her and she just stared at him. "I'll be waiting over there", said the brunette, pointing at the deck chairs. As she made her way back there, she shouted over her shoulders "You've got 20 minutes to finish up." Puck just smiled and answered with a "yes, ma'am". As the girl sat back on the chair, he turned her way with a confused look. "I don't think I got your name". The girl just laid back on the chair, as she fixed her sunglasses on her face. "It's Santana". Puck nodded his head as he said "The name is Pu..." before he could finish, she interjected "It's pool boy, we've established that".

With a blank look on his face, Puck went back to his task as he thought that he'd enjoy working there. He liked the cougars, that were always eager to please, but it would be fun to fuck someone this bossy once a month. Yes, that was what was agreed, once a month he'd work on this apartment complex, and between some condos and rich married and unhappy cougars, he had his schedule full for quite a while. He told Finn he'd have the time of his live in LA, and couldn't understand how his friend thought it wouldn't work. He was making decent money, partying most night and had women at his feet. He was having the time of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck was panting on the latina's bed, as she sat straight up. "That was... Decent, pool boy." The mohawked boy looked back at her. "You sound disappointed."

The brunette shrugged. "Judging by your abs, I expected more. But it was my mistake, shouldn't have assumed that. I had many unpleasant experiences because I assumed things about people. And your hair should have been all the warning I needed".

"Hey, don't diss the hawk. The ladies dig it and it shows all my badassness".

Santana scoffed, but chose not to say anything else. Instead, she just gave him a look that made him feel like he's the biggest loser to ever walked on earth.

Puck ignored the look and continued. "If you'll keep insulting me, you should at least offer a drink".

"Ok, just grab something from the fridge", said the brunette, as she headed to the bathroom.

Puck went to the kitchen, passing through the living room. The apartment was small, but neat. Across from Santana room, there was a closed door and next to it, the bathroom. Puck went to the kitchen, stopping at the living room.

The space was small, and the only furniture they had was a couch, pointed directly at the tv, and a small table next to it, where probably they had their meals.

He passed the kitchen door and the fridge was right next to it. He opened the refrigerate door and started to look for something to drink. He noticed a small empty bottle, that he assumed that was filled with water before. He kept looking and found a pack of beer, a bottle of tequila, vodka and... Wine coolers.

As the brunette made her way to the kitchen, he couldn't help but ask. "Wine coolers? Really? I thought you were more of a beer girl". At her questioning and curious look, he kept going. "It's just this theory I have. You know, beer girls, they are simple, straight to the point. They know what they want and they just ask for it, no complications, no trouble. In your case, you demand more than ask, but you still seem to fit the description. The tequila and the vodka makes sense too, you're probably adventures, like to take risks and party. But the wine coolers... They are completely out of place."

The latina crossed her arms over her chest. She also looked kind of out of place, with her disheveled appearance, her shirt crumpled and matted hair. "Your theory sucks. You've known me for a total of two hours. What makes you think that just a peek inside my fridge will tell anything about me? And how shallow is that you think you can figure women out by what they enjoy drinking?"

"Well, it tells me that you you're not very healthy, since the only thing in your fridge is booze and a slice of pizza. And who keeps all the booze in the fridge?".

Santana pushed him aside and grabbed the last slice of pizza from the box that sat at the refrigerator. As she bit it, she pointed at the table in the living room, with a stack of paper on it. They could see it perfectly from the kitchen. "Do you see those bills on that table?" She didn't wait for an answer. "The day you start paying for those, you'll be allowed to judge me and to say what you think I'm like based on what I like to drink. Until then, just keep it to yourself."

Puck lifted both hands in surrender, but the look on his face told Santana that he was more amused than anything else. "You know what, I liked you better when you were quiet, and between my legs" spat the latina.

Puck smirked as he grabbed a beer "I thought I was only 'decent', wasn't it the word you used?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as she grabbed a beer for herself. They both fell silent as they sipped their drinks.

"It's my roommate's". Puck gave her a confused looked. "The wine coolers. They are not mine, my roommate bought them". A smirk started to grace his lips, but she refused to let him think that his theory was right - "But the vodka and the tequila are also hers, so don't go making assumptions or trying to classify her".

The mohawked boy had a cocky smile on his face, which annoyed Santana to no end. "You know what? It's time for you to go. My roommate will get here any moment now and she likes to nap before her shift at night. You being your noisy and annoying self won't be of any help". She didn't really care if her roommate was rested or not, she just wanted to get rid of Puck.

He downed the rest of the beer as she pushed him towards the door. "So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, yeah, see ya next month, pool boy". With this last words, she pushed him out of the door and shut it behind him.

Puck sighed as he made his way down the stairs and out of the building. This Santana girl was a bitch, but nothing he couldn't endure once a month. Like she said, decent sex is better than nothing, right? And he could get mind blowing sex from other sources, his cougars and one night stands would do the trick.

As he got to his truck, he started planning his night. His friend Finn was getting in town tonight, and he had to show him some fun.

-TR-

Quinn had a shitty day. She had had three auditions this afternoon, one for a laxative commercial, the other for a toothpaste brand and the last one, that she was really excited about, turned out to be for a lorn movie. Yes, light porn. Of course she didn't audition for it. She was frustrated, her head was pounding and she still had to work tonight.

Quinn got this job as soon as she got to LA, three months ago. She had just graduated from Yale and her childhood best friend, Santana Lopez, asked her to come live with her. She didn't have to think twice, she was an aspiring actress, and LA was the place to be. Besides, it would be good to be near her friend. They were both lonely on opposite sides of the country, and needed a friendly face around.

The apartment was small, but enough for both of them. The money Quinn made working as a bartender covered her part of the rent (which Santana insisted she didn't have to pay for, but she did anyway) and her bills, but that wasn't much left to spend having fun. But her best friend covered that part for her.

Santana was a freelance photographer, and did well enough to cover for both of them. Right now, she wasn't working. The latina likes to enjoy the money she makes so, from time to time, she gives herself some time off and only gets back to work when she starts to run out of cash.

Quinn envied Santana's lifestyle, but she couldn't afford free time. She had to keep her bartending job at least until she got an acting career, which was proving to be harder than she expected. She'd be auditioning for commercials, plays and tv shows since she got to LA, but didn't get any part yet. She knew it would take a while, but she couldn't help but feel frustrated.

As she opened the door she was greeted by her best friend, that was sprawled on the couch nursing a beer.

"Q! You're home! Let's go out tonight. There's this band playing at Joe's tonight and is ladies night, we get free booze!"

"I can't, San. Mercedes asked me to work tonight, Matt called in sick and I need to cover for him".

The brunette rolled her eyes. "What's the point of living together if I barely see you? We need some fun and I need someone to help me spend all the money I made the last six months".

Quinn smirked at that. "Oh, I'm sure you can find some company to help you spend some money… Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get some rest before my shift starts".

Santana pouted "You're no fun, Q"!

"I'm really sorry, San. But I'll make it up to you", the blonde replied, from her bedroom. Of course she'd like to go out with her friend, but an extra shift meant more money, and Quinn really needed it right now. That was the last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Mercedes, Quinn's manager, asked her to cover for Math, and today was supposed to be the blonde's day off. Supposed to being the key words. Her boss had once again asked her to work when she planned to enjoy her downtime, but Quinn had willingly agreed.

Right now, she was trying to get some sleep before her shift starts, but the loud moans, screams and giggles coming from Santana's room were keeping her from it. She tried putting in earplugs and covering her head with her pillow but, after much tossing and turning, she gave up on sleep, deciding to go for a jog instead.

As she changed her clothes, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as the noise got louder. She could now hear slapping and cursing, and she didn't even want to imagine what was going on inside the room across the hall.

She loved Santana to death, but her friend was always choosing the biggest idiots to bring home. One of them ate all the butter they had at the house, straight up. He added olive oil, grabbed a spoon and ate the whole thing. The other one used to take their underwear as souvenirs each time he went there. He just grabbed them from the basket with all the dirty laundry. But not all of them were that bad. Quinn kind of liked Mike, that was the last pool boy that worked there. He used to sleep over sometimes, and the blonde always woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee. Sometimes he would even make breakfast. Unfortunately, Santana has commitment issues and doesn't do relationships. Eventually, she got tired of Mike.

When Quinn got to the street, she started running, trying to clear her head. She didn't do this frequently, she just went running when she was extremely frustrated and had to distracted herself. She put in her ear buds and took off.

An hour later, the blonde was back at the apartment. As she went in, she was greeted with silence. "Great, the creep that was with Santana probably left", Quinn thought, as she went to kitchen to drink some water. She was sweating badly, so she took her shirt off, leaving her in a sports bra and yoga pants.

As she walked in the kitchen, Quinn let out a loud scream. There was a shirtless guy in her kitchen pouring coffee into a mug. Not any mug, her mug. Her favorite mug. The guy was startled by the noise, and dropped the mug. It shattered to pieces on the floor.

Quinn looked at the floor in disbelief. Who was that guy? What was he doing in her kitchen, with her mug?

"You broke my mug". The blonde stated, as if he hadn't realized what just happened there.

The guy had the decency to look guilt. "I'm sorry?".

She kept staring at the floor for a few moments until she lifted her gaze. That's when she realized that she was only wearing her sports bra and pants, and the guy was staring at her breasts. She hugged herself in order to try to cover some skin, but it wasn't much help. She got even more annoyed with the guy. How dare him, after everything, keep staring at her boobs? Where does Santana find this jerks?

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?"

As if on cue, Santana walked in the kitchen clad in only a towel. "Quinn, you're home!". The brunette noticed the tension in the room and decided to break the ice. "I see you've met pool boy. Pool boy, that's my roommate. Quinn, that's pool boy."

The blonde nodded and said "Well, pool boy just broke my mug".

"You're in trouble" said the brunette smirking at Puck and grabbing a glass of water. As soon as she came in, she got out of the kitchen, leaving Puck and Quinn alone again.

"So, you're the one who was keeping me awake?" Asked the blonde, with a death glare to him. The boy looked confused, so Quinn clarified. "The slapping and screaming coming from Santana's room earlier? She was with you, right?"

He answered, with a blank look "Yes, that was me".

"You seemed to be having fun." retorted the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess. And, about your mug, I'm sorry, you just startled me."

Quinn nodded her head, turned around and went to the bathroom. She needed to shower now and get ready to go to work.

Puck watched her go and said a "nice meeting you", but she was long gone. He had to go home too. His friend Sam was coming to spend some time in LA, and he had to pick him up from the airport. He was definitely taking his friend out tonight.

- TR-

Puck and Sam got in the club and headed straight to the bar. The place was dim lit, with only a few bright lights located at the walls and colored lights at the bar.

It was a busy day and the place was crowded, specially around the bar. He was trying to move around, to get to the bartender and order something to drink when he saw a flash of blonde hair. He kept trying to get closer to the counter when the blonde head turned around and he could see her face. It was Santana's roommate, Quinn.

A smile appeared on his lips as soon as he recognized her. He has been thinking a lot about her since they met, that afternoon. He felt bad and wanted to make things right with her. He was all about first impressions, and his first encounter with the blonde had been the worst ever. He dragged Sam with him and had to push a few people aside, until he reached the counter.

"It's Quinn, right?" - Puck said, with a smile.

"Pool boy! I'm surprised you recognized me with a shirt on. You were kind of distracted when we met. " Said the blonde in an ironic tone.

"Well", retorted the mohawked boy, "I never forget a pretty... everything", he said as he looked her up and down.

The blonde quirked an eye brown as she asked - "Aren't you sleeping with Santana?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"I'm pretty sure you're trying to flirt with me." the blonde stated, thinking that this one might be the biggest asshole Santana ever brought home. He broke her mug, kept staring at her breasts and now was flirting with her, even though he's sleeping with her best friend.

"No, I'm trying to charm you into giving me free beer. Is it working?" Asked Puck with a pleading look on his face.

"Nop, not at all. So, I assume you want beer". Puck nodded at the blondes deduction. "And what about your friend, what does he want?"

Friend? Of course, Sam was with him. Puck had completely forgotten that one of his best friends was with him, and they were supposed to have some fun.

Sam nodded at Quinn "I'll have a beer too". The blonde bartender gave them their drinks and told them she'd take her break at that moment. As she walked away from the bar, the two boys couldn't help but stare at her legs and ass wearing the shortest shorts they've ever seen.

"She's pretty hot. What's her story?" Asked the blonde.

"I don't know. All I know is. I'm hooking up with her roommate. Oh, and that she hates me. Apparently, I broke her favorite mug" said the mohawked boy.

"Well, we could double date".

Puck started to laugh at Sam's suggestion. "Dude, how long have we known each other? You know I don't date, I don't do relationships. Specially with this Santana girl. She's a bitch and the sex isn't even that good. I'm probably not sleeping with her again, after the disaster that happened today".

The blonde boy looked curiously at him. "What happened?"

"That chick is totally crazy, man. We were at it and, out of the blue, she started slapping me, telling me I sucked and screaming that she really needed good sex. Then she started crying and ran to the bathroom".

Sam started laughing at his friend. "Those things only happen to you Puckerman. And then you just left the place?"

"No. I mean, I'm working where this girl lived. I'll see her all the time. So I wanted to part on good terms, tell her I was sorry and then flee the place. But she ran to the bathroom, so I went to the kitchen and made myself some coffee. That's when I had that weird run in with this Quinn chick. Then, Santana came in the kitchen talking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I tried to talk to her about it, to apologize, but she just told me I should go home."

The blonde sympathized with his friend "That definitely was kind of crazy. Good luck with that".

Puck didn't see Quinn for the rest of the night, Sam volunteered to pick up their drinks every time. But it didn't stop the mohawked boy to think about the blonde bartender. He was wondering why he was so worried about making things right with her. He slept with her roommate a couple of times and would hardly see Quinn again. Their schedules would get in the way of that. Then why did he care? He told himself that he just couldn't stand people not liking him and was convinced.

At the end of the night, Puck and Sam left the place, each with a girl in their arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**QuinnyLucySexyFabray, thank you very much for your support.**

**Guest, thanks for reviewing. Like I said, this is my first fic ever, and I don't know if I'm able to write smut. But I'll try!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who's reading this story.**

**This chapter is a filler, just to get things rolling.**

It was early January, and a chilly day. Puck couldn't understand why someone would want their pool cleaned in the winter, but it was his job so, here he was, at Santana and Quinn's apartment complex, finishing up for the day.

Just as he was gathering his stuff to leave, he saw Santana heading his way. It was kind of a good thing, because he had to give her something, but he couldn't help but worry how weird things would be between them.

Santana smiled as she reached him. "Pool boy, hi! Let's head upstairs". Puck hesitate before he started talking. "I don't think it's a good idea, Santana, after what happened last month..." he was cut off by the girl. "Ew, I don't wanna sleep with you! Hell no, you suck in bed. I just bought some tacos, let's go eat", she said, lifting her hand and showing him the bag she was holding. Puck smiled and nodded, following her to the apartment.

-TR-

As they sat on the couch eating tacos, drinking beer and sharing stories about the creeps they've slept with, Puck realized that it's been awhile since the last time he had that much fun, that he laughed so hard. He listened carefully as Santana finished telling her story.

"And when I woke up he was staring at me and said that during the night, my lips looked dried, so he licked them for me, and he hoped I didn't mind. And then he said that I reminded him of his mom. Come on, we had sex the previous night, really?". Both of them burst out laughing, as Puck stated "That was twisted, but it still doesn't beat this crazy chick I slept with once. She shaved my pubic hair while I was asleep, put it on an envelope and then on her purse. When I woke up and realized I was bald down there, I asked her about it and she said that it was just something she took to remind me by." Santana made a disbelief face and Puck proceeded. "That was not all. The previous night, when we were about to go at it, she said 'you don't have to wear a condom. I'll just miscarry'".

"Ok, ok, you win! I can't believe you still slept with her after that." Puck shrugged at Santana's statement. "Well, she was there, she was willing... But I did wore a condom."

Just as they started laughing again, they heard the sound of the door unlocking. Quinn walked in and Santana noticed right away that something was wrong. The blonde's eyes were puffy and red. She's been crying. The brunette sobered up immediately and asked the blonde what was wrong.

"Nothing, San, don't worry about it". Quinn nodded in Pucks direction, acknowledging his presence, and headed to her bedroom.

Puck felt bad for her. Even though she wasn't very nice to him when they met, he hated to see a girl crying. Especially the ones he was attracted to. And that definitely was the case with Quinn.

Santana looked apologetic at Puck. "I really need to see what's wrong with her".

He nodded. "Yeah, sure, go. Oh, can you just lend me a pen and paper?"

"Sure", said the brunette, as she got what he asked and gave to Puck.

"Don't worry about me, I'll see myself out" said the boy.

"Ok, I'll see you around".

Santana entered her friend's bedroom.

"Q, can I come in?"

The blonde smiled trough the tears. "Well, I guess you're already in".

The brunette sat by Quinn's side, on the bed. "Ok, just tell me what's wrong".

"Oh, everything's wrong! I'll never get my acting career and I'll be a bartender forever! A bartender that went to Yale. Oh, and my father is getting married again with a woman a year younger than me. And you know how I know this? My sister called me to see if I wanted her to buy my ticket, so we could fly together to the party."

Santana gave Quinn a hug. "Hun, you have plenty of time to work on that acting career. You're still young, and it takes time. Now, about your dad, you already know he's a scumbag. You should be happy you don't have to attend his wedding. You're so much better than he is".

The blonde nodded. "I know, you're right. I thought that if something like this happened, I wouldn't care, but it hurts. Even my own family doesn't care about me, you know?"

"You're wrong. Judy would do anything for you. Besides, you've got your friends from work and, most importantly, you've got me. You'll always have me."

"Thanks, San. You know I'm always here for you too, right? Whenever you need me, whenever you need someone to talk about anything, you can come to me."

The brunette nodded. "I know. Now that's enough of weeping. You know I don't do touchy feely stuff. Let's go out and cheer you up the traditional way: getting wasted".

Quinn smiled at her friend and nodded. That was her and Santana's way of dealing with things. Nothing wrong with it, right? She knew it would help her get over everything that was bothering her. Besides, it would be good to spend some more time with her friend and see what was going on in her life. It's been awhile since they did that.

Quinn walked out to the living room, where she'd wait for her friend to change so they could go out. When she sat on the couch, she noticed something on the table. She went to see what it was and found a light pink mug, with a picture of a puppy sleeping and the phrase "Go away, I'm sleeping". Inside, there was a piece of paper folded. She grabbed it and found the following message:

_I hope this mug becomes your favorite from now on. And I'll try not to disturb your sleep again._

A smile appeared on her face. Her day was already starting to get better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everybody.**

**I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and thank for the reviews, I really appreciate it. It's very important to know what you're thinking about the story.**

It's been two weeks since Puck's been to the girls' place, and he just realized that he left his leather jacket there. He wanted to call first, to make sure that they found the jacket and if there was anyone home, but he didn't have any of the girls phone number. He figured he would just stop by. Santana would probably be there watching tv and Quinn would be napping.

He knocked on their door 20 minutes later, and he could hear music coming from inside. Very loud music. And he could also hear someone singing along. He knocked again, thinking that whoever was inside probably didn't hear it the first time. After waiting for a few minutes, he tried to open the door, and turned out it wasn't locked.

He walked into the apartment and followed the sound of the music, that led him to the kitchen. There, was Quinn, singing and dancing to the music playing on her ipod player while she baked.

Puck stared, smiling, as she kept singing and dancing, oblivious to his presence. He leaned against the doorframe and just watched the blonde shaking her hip, side to side, while she sang on top of her lungs while stirring the mix that was inside the bowl she was holding against her hip, with a wooden spoon.

He cleared his throat hoping to get her attention, but it didn't work, she was still not hearing him and kept dancing. As she began to spin, she noticed someone at the door and let out a scream.

"Seems that I'm always making you scream.", said the boy, smirking. At her confused look, he elaborated "when we met, you screamed and I dropped your mug".

The blonde nodded. "Yes, yes, I remember. By the way, thanks for the new mug".

Puck shrugged. "It's the least I could do. You seemed mad at me and I needed to make amends."

"You didn't have to. Oh, and I'm sorry for being a bitch to you that day. I just get moody when I don't sleep before my shift."

The boy smiled softly. "It' alright. That's understandable".

They just stare at each other for a few minutes, an uncomfortable silence settling in. Puck knew he should get straight to the point, ask for his jacket and leave, but he really wanted to spend more time with her, learn more about her. So he broke the silence "So, you have a really great voice. " Said the boy, smirking. "I bet you can dance better without a bowl attached to your hip, but those were really nice moves".

The blonde blushed and looked down, before putting the bowl on the kitchen counter. "Yeah, you saw that." Quinn sounded as embarrassed as she looked. "Thanks, I guess".

"Is that what you learned at Yale?" She furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to ask something, but Puck elaborated before she could speak. "Santana told me you went there."

"Yes, but I am a drama major".

Puck nodded. "So, you're an actress".

"Not really. In order to be an actress I have to get an acting job. For now, I'm just a bartender. " Said the blonde, sounding frustrated.

"Well, then you're an aspiring actress. Don't worry, it will happen for you."

"I hope you're right." Said the blonde, before opening the fridge and grabbing a drink. "Would you like something to drink?" offered Quinn. Puck nodded and she said he could help himself. She knew that, by now, he was comfortable enough in the house to grab his own drink.

They moved to the couch in the living room as they kept talking.

"So, pool boy. How about you? Did you go to college?"

"No, the pool cleaning business kept me busy".

"Is that what you want to do for the rest of your life?" Asked the Quinn.

"What if I do? Is something wrong with that?"

"Not at all", answered the girl, with a smile.

"Well, I do have a band. It's me and three other friends".

"Cool. What instrument do you play?"

"I actually sing, but sometimes I play the guitar. Unfortunately, we don't rehearse much. The pool cleaning business keeps me busy and two members of the band live in New York. But we do get some gigs once in a while".

"Are you guys any good?"

"Of course we are" Replied the boy, cockily.

"Well, you could play at the bar I work. I'll talk to my manager. Mercedes is always looking for new attractions and I think she'll like the idea".

Puck had a huge smile on his face. "That would be awesome!".

Quinn mirrored the smile and Puck just stared at her. He began noticing every detail of her face. He noticed the shades of green in her eyes and was mesmerized by it. Then he started to focus on the way her lips moved as she talked and how perfect her smile was. He was totally captivated.

The boy noticed her eyebrows raising as she snapped her fingers in front of him. "Pool boy, are you there?"

Puck blushed. "Yeah, sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"I asked your name. If I ask Mercedes to let the pool boy's band play at the bar, I don't think she'll say yes".

He smiled. "It's Puck".

"Puck? I'm sure that's not the name your parents gave you."

"It's Noah Puckerman. But I go by Puck, my mom and sister are the only ones that call me Noah."

"Ok, Puck. I'll talk to Mercedes ." She asked for his phoned and saved her number there. "Give me a call by the end of the week and I'll let you know."

They smiled at each other.

Quinn cleared her throat and broke the silence. "So, Santana should be here soon, you came to see her, right?"

"No, not really. I just came to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Q, I told you not to leave the door unlocked!" said Santana, as she got into their apartment.

The blonde apologized.

"Pool boy, hi! " the latina acknowledge the boy.

She noticed him staring at her friend and gave him a knowing look, but chose not to comment.

"Hi, Santana. Good seeing you again, but I should get going" said the boy.

"Don't mind me" answered the brunette girl, sounding offended.

He got up from the couch and headed for the door. "Bye Quinn, Santana". The girls said bye in unison and he left.

"So, San, how was your first day back to work?" asked the blonde, smiling at her friend.

"I hate models, Q. They are the most obnoxious human beings ."

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"I wish I could photograph puppies again. At least they can't talk".

Meanwhile, Puck was leaving the apartment building with a smile on his face. He got Quinn's phone number. He expected that she would be sleeping this afternoon, but was lucky that today was her day off.

As he got in his truck, he realized he forgot to ask for his jacket back. He thought about going back there and get it, but decided against it. It would be a good excuse to call Quinn. And he was really glad that Quinn didn't even question why he went to her place, nor did Santana. Apparently, they were already used to his presence. On top of it all, he might have scored a gig for the band. Things were going great for him.


	6. Chapter 6A

**First of all, I`d like to thank JustaLittleWallflower and everyone who's been reading.**

**This chapter got to long, so I decided to split it in two. I'll post the second part soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Puck's been to Quinn's place and he was back again, cleaning the pool at the girl's condo. <p>

He had called Quinn about the gig for his band, and they would play at the bar one week from today. He called Finn, Sam and Artie, the other band members, as soon as the girl told him the good news. They were all very excited about it.

His mind wandered back to Quinn again. He missed seeing her. Puck couldn't understand how he could miss someone he barely knew, but it was happening. He feels like he is addicted to her.

He was about to go to her apartment to get his jacket back (and see her, of course) when he saw the blonde leaving the building. She was walking in a fast, yet determined pace. Puck went after her walking a little bit faster until he fell on step with her, walking by her side.

"Quinn , hi! Another day off?" asked the boy.

"Hi. No, I called in sick", answered the blonde, looking straight ahead.

"Are you alright? You don't look sick" asked Puck, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm not sick now but, by 10 pm, I'll definitely be." Said the blonde, as she kept walking.

"What's going on? Where are you headed?"

"To a bar."

"What's the occasion?"

"My dad is getting married today."

Puck had a confused look in his face. "And he is celebrating his wedding in a bar?"

"No, he is having the reception in Ohio" explained the blonde, numbly.

"And why are you here and not there?" the boy was genuinely curious.

Quinn stopped on her tracks and finally looked at him. "I wasn't invited". When he failed to say anything, she resumed walking.

Now Puck was worried about her. He could see she was really upset and would drink it away. She could do something really stupid or someone could try to take advantage of her. He might not be the best guy there was, but he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"Come on, let me drive you. My truck isn't far from here" offered Puck.

"That's not necessary, Joe's is just three blocks away, we're almost there."

"Ok, then I'm going with you".

"You don't have to, seriously. If you're worried, don't be. Santana and I are regulars there, and Joe already knows us. He'll look out for me."

"I'm not worried. I just don't feel like going home right now."

The blonde nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p>They sat in bar stalls on the far end of the counter. Puck was nursing a beer, while Quinn had a glass of vodka tonic in front of her and had just ordered a shot of tequila.<p>

"I mean, he is such a cliché! Who gets married on Valentine's day? Oh, yes, a middle aged man who's marrying a woman half his age! Actually, she's not even half his age, she's younger than I am!"

"You know he probably doesn't care for her. Men who go after women half their age just want to make people think they can still have the same amount of sex they did when they were young. They want everyone to think that they can satisfy someone younger sexually, but the truth is that they don't care about the sex. They don't care about anyone else but themselves and the way they'll be looked at".

Quinn scoffed, looking down. "That does sound like my father. He's the most selfish person I've ever met."

Puck tried to lighten up the mood. "See, my theories are spot on".

The blonde smiled weakly, after downing the shot of tequila and asking for another one. "They are not, but maybe there's some truth in this one." After a pause, the blonde carried on. "But I don't even care if he loves this woman or not. He is getting married, aren't you supposed to invite your family for this occasion? Aren't you supposed to want to share an especial day with your loved ones?" After a pause, she went on. "But he doesn't consider me 'a loved one'. I don't know why I thought otherwise."

"I'm sorry, Q." said Puck, reaching for her hand.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You know, I don't know why I care anymore. I thought that, by now, I'd have gotten over it. He just keeps disappointing me and I keep waiting for him to change. "

"It will get better. Not your father, you. You'll get over it eventually and realize you're better off without him. It just takes time. You have to be patient with yourself." Said the boy.

"How can you tell?"

"My dad left my mom when I was 10. Never heard of him again."

"I'm so sorry, Puck."

"Don't be. It was for the best. He wasn't good for my mom or for me, and would have been a crappy influence on me. He was a dead beat. I'm just glad he left before doing any damage to my sister. She was only 2 when he went away."

"My father had plenty of time to ruin me. He made the first 16 years of my life a living hell", said the blonde.

"But it got better after you turned 16?"

"No, he kicked me out of his house when I was 16. I got pregnant and suddenly went from perfect daughter to disgrace of the family. He was so ashamed of me that we haven't spoken ever since."

The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was just a kid. Quinn was the same age his sister is now when she was kicked out. He couldn't imagine his mom doing this to Sara. "Your father is an asshole, Quinn. I promise you that you'll get over it and, eventually, will be glad he is out of your life."

The blonde nodded. "Ok. I believe you."

The mohawked boy smiled. "Of course you do. I'm always right".

As Quinn finished downing her fifth drink, she stood up. "I'm done feeling sorry for myself. Let's go.". The conversation with Puck really made her feel a little bit better.

The boy smiled, as he stood up too. "Ok, lead the way".


	7. Chapter 6B

**Here's the second part of chapter 6. **

**Just a reminder: I don't own Glee and all the spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>As they walked down the street, Quinn realized she was drunk. Completely drunk. She couldn't walk a straight line and kept staring at the traffic lights like they were the most amazing thing since sliced bread.<p>

Puck kept looking at her and chuckling. She was an adorable drunk.

As they crossed the street, Quinn spotted a house that had a low wall. She could see a big swimming pool, that reflected the sunset. She walked over to it and jumped the wall, motioning for Puck to follow her.

"What are you doing, Fabray?" shouted the boy, following her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're trespassing".

They were both on the edge of the pool as Quinn started taking off her cardigan.

"Are you serious, Quinn? You're gonna jump?"

"Yes, I feel like taking a dip".

"But you have a pool in your condo."

"Just live a little, Puckerman!" replied the blonde, while she took off her ballet flats.

"Oh, I live plenty!"

"Well, I don't. It's about time I start." Said Quinn, as she undid the buttons of her dress and let it fall, pooling at her feet.

Puck couldn't help but stare at her, clad in only her underwear. He didn't have much time to admire her. The girl immediately jumped, splashing water everywhere.

"Aren't you joining me?" asked the blonde.

The boy smiled and as he begun taking his jacket off, he heard the door opening behind him. Quinn swam fast to the corner of the pool, where she thought she wouldn't be seen.

"Puck?" asked the woman who passed through the door.

"Mrs. Wilson, hi". She walked in his direction and the boy moved to her side, trying to shield Quinn from the older woman's sight.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming until next week." Asked the woman, confused.

"You're right, I'm supposed to come next Friday. I just wanted to check something first." Said the boy, trying to come up with a good reason to why he was there.

The woman smiled flirtatiously. "Ok. I just wished you'd have told me you were coming. Then I'd have found a way to get rid of my husband and we'd be able to have some fun", she said, getting close to him.

They heard an "eeewwww" coming from the water, and Puck started coughing to try to cover it up.

Mrs. Wilson made a funny face and was about to say something when she heard her husband calling her inside the house. "I have to get back inside, but I'll see you next week, ok?" she said, as she winked at the boy.

He just nodded at her and as soon as he heard the door closing, he turned to Quinn.

"We have to go. NOW!"

Quinn nodded and got out of the pool. Her underwear was completely see through, now that she was wet, but she was too drunk to notice. But Puck noticed. And he kept 'noticing' as she walked to the edge of the pool to get her clothes. He knew that the right thing to do was to avert his eyes and give her some privacy. That's what a good person would do. But he wasn't a good person, so he stared at her until she was fully clothed again.

"Ok, let's go." Said the blonde, oblivious to his stare.

The dress was clinging to her body.

"Disgusting, Puckerman! Are you her lover? She cheats on her husband with you?"

"No, I'm not her lover! I do sleep with her sometimes, but I'm not sure I'm the only one she uses to cheat on her husband."

After a moment, the blonde spoke again. "Then you knew exactly where we were when I walked into her yard".

"Yes, I know everyone that owns a pool in the neighborhood".

"Do you sleep with every pool owner too?" Teased Quinn.

"Nah, Mr. Smith is not my type."

There was another long pause until the blonde spoke again.

"So, you took me to the house of a woman you sleep with? Worst date ever!"

"Hey, I did not take you there, I followed you there!"

A moment later, he realized that she said that this was a date. Puck was about to comment on it when he realized that Quinn was shivering. Of course she would be  
>cold, she was wet and they were in the middle of winter.<p>

"Quinn, let's head to my place. I live two blocks from here, and you can take a warm shower and I'll put your clothes in the dryer".

He looked at her face as she considered his offer, and Puck was sure she was going to say no. Surprisingly, she just nodded her head and mumbled an 'ok'.

Not even 5 minutes later, they were inside his apartment. Quinn kept looking around and taking the place in. It was a very small place, with one bedroom, but was enough for someone living alone. It wasn't as messy as she thought it would be.

Puck handed her a towel and a bath robe, and pointed towards the bathroom, where she could shower.

Quinn locked the bathroom door, took her clothes off and got under the water spray. She couldn't help but think that this was surreal. Here she was, totally drunk, showering in the house of this guy she barely knew, but was very attracted to. Quinn felt terrible about it. He is sleeping with her best friend, and she can't really think about him like that. Right now, she was the worst friend ever. She was naked in her best friend's fling house, and thinking about said guy. She had to do her best to stay away from him, because, if feelings started to get involved, things would get more complicated.

She stepped out of the shower and started drying up, deciding that she would leave ASAP. She was about to put her wet clothes back on when there was a knock on the door.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Are you done? Hand me your clothes, I'll put it on the dryer."

"Aaaahhh… that's not necessary, I've got somewhere I have to be."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I have to go to work."

"I thought you said you called in sick?"

Damn, she hated to come up with excuses while drunk. She could never think of something good. "Mercedes just called me, asked me to go there."

There was silence on the other end, so Quinn assumed he had bought it. Seconds later, she started hearing her familiar ringtone. Yes, her phone was ringing outside the bathroom.

"Quinn, your phone is on my couch. Are you sure Mercedes called you?"

Busted. She put the bath robe and got out of his bathroom.

The boy looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Quinn shook her head as she handed him her clothes. "Nothing, just ignore me. I can't think straight when I had this much to drink." She decided that she would wait for her clothes to dry and then she would go.

Puck nodded and went the other way, probably going to take care of her clothes, leaving Quinn alone. She started wandering around the place, and got into his room. There wasn't much furniture, just his bed and a night stand. On the walls, there were band posters and he left a few items of clothing scattered on the floor. She sat on his bed and that's when she spotted it. On the corner, sat a beautiful black and red guitar. Quinn immediately stood up to grab it. She took it and sat on his bed again, with the guitar on her lap. That's when Puck walked in.

"Do you play?" Asked the boy, startling Quinn.

"No, I was just looking at it. It's beautiful."

There was a brief pause before she handed him the guitar. At his puzzled look, she clarified. "You said your band was good. You're the lead singer. Show me."

"You want me to play?"

"And sing."

"I don't think so." Said the boy, shaking his head.

"Well, I got you a gig, I need to know if you're actually good. In case you suck, there's still time for me to call Mercedes and cancel the show".

"Just another reason why I shouldn't play right now."

"Then I might just call her anyway", said Quinn, smiling before continuing. "Come on, what's the big deal? I won't stop bothering you until you play me something".

"Ok", he said, taking his guitar and sitting beside her on the bed. "What do you want me to play?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

He stared at her for some time before he started whistling. Quinn recognized the song immediately.

_Shed a tear cause I'm missing you_  
><em>I'm still alright to smile<em>  
><em>Girl, I think about you every day now<em>  
><em>Was a time when I wasn't sure<em>  
><em>But you set my mind at ease<em>  
><em>There is no doubt you're in my heart now<em>

_Said, "Woman, take it slow_  
><em>And it'll work itself out fine<em>  
><em>All we need is just a little patience"<em>  
><em>Said, "Sugar, make it slow<em>  
><em>And we'll come together fine<em>  
><em>All we need is just a little patience"<em>

Quinn stared at him in wonderment. He was good. He was very good. And she was completely under his spell. A few hours ago all she could think about was her father's wedding but right now, that was the farthest thing from her mind.

_I sit here on the stairs_  
><em>'Cause I'd rather be alone<em>  
><em>If I can't have you right now I'll wait, dear<em>  
><em>Sometimes I get so tense<em>  
><em>But I can't speed up the time<em>  
><em>But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider<em>

_Said, "Woman, take it slow_  
><em>And things will be just fine<em>  
><em>You and I'll just use a little patience<em>  
><em>Said, "Sugar, take the time<em>  
><em>'Cause the lights are shining bright<em>  
><em>You and I've got what it takes to make it"<em>

She couldn't help but wonder if he choose this song randomly or if he was actually thinking about her when he chose it. Was he feeling like she was? Was she really attracted to him right now or she just wanted to jump him because she was drunk?

_We won't fake it_  
><em>I'll never break it<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't take it<em>

_Little patience_  
><em>Need a little patience<em>  
><em>Just a little patience<em>  
><em>Some more patience<em>

_I've been walking the streets at night_  
><em>Just trying to get it right<em>  
><em>It's hard to see with so many around<em>  
><em>You know, I don't like being stuck in the crowd<em>

Quinn stopped thinking for a minute, ignored all the questions swimming on her head and didn't even left him finish the song before putting her hand behind his head and kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I'd love to hear your opinion!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

_Quinn stopped thinking for a minute, ignored all the questions swimming on her head and didn't even left him finish the song before putting her hand behind his head and kissing him._

The kissing turned into a make out session but, after a few minutes, Quinn felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing her lightly as he put some space between them.

"Quinn, I don't think we should do this."

Oh God. She was being rejected. She never did anything this impulsive and when she finally did, she got shot down. Quinn couldn't remember ever feeling this embarrassed.

"I meant, not right now." Puck tried to explain. By her reaction he could tell that he said the wrong thing and was trying to fix it, to make her understand what he meant, but she wasn't listening anymore.

The blonde stood up from the bed and started speaking. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm drunk and I don't know what I'm doing, so I'll just go now." She walked out of the room and went to grab her cell phone, which she left on his couch.

Puck was right behind her. "Quinn, come on, don't go. Let's talk about this, let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain or talk about, ok?" Said the blonde, opening the door to his apartment.

"Quinn, wait, I'll walk you. My truck is parked near your place and I got to pick it up. You shouldn't go alone, it's late, it's dark outside and it could be dangerous."

"I'll be fine on my own", she said, walking through the door. He held her arm softly, turning her to him, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Quinn, you're barefoot and wearing a bath robe. At least let me go get your clothes, they're almost dry, it'll only take a few more minutes".

"No, it's fine. You can give it back to me next time you're working on our pool". She pulled her arm out of his grasp and closed the door behind her, making her way down the stairs as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Quinn never felt more pathetic in her whole life. Here she was, drunk, walking back to her place barefoot and wearing only a bath robe, getting strange looks from people after being rejected by her best friend's fling, boyfriend, fuck buddy or whatever he was to Santana.<p>

God, Santana. The blonde was the worst friend ever. She didn't even gave the latina a thought before jumping Puck. Quinn decided that she would talk to Santana as soon as she could, apologize and explain everything. But she wouldn't do it today. Her roommate probably wouldn't be home anyway, now that she's back to work. Actually, they never saw each other anymore. Their jobs were getting in the way of that.

But she would talk to the latina. Today was just not a good day. It actually kept getting worse. She started the day depressed because her dad rejected her and now she had another rejection to add to that.

After walking the six blocks back to her place, Quinn noticed Puck's truck parked in front of her apartment building as she walked in. Climbing up the stairs, she decided that she would eat a carton of ice cream and then go to sleep. She really needed to sleep and forget about today.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next day with a pounding head ache. She stood up and started looking for her phone around the house. It kept ringing and it was doing no good to her head. When she finally found her phone, she had five missed calls and three text messages, all from Puck. She groaned and proceeded to read the messages:<p>

"_Quinn, I'm sorry. I really wanna talk to you. Call me back?_"

"_I'm an idiot. Please, answer your phone. Don't avoid me._"

And the last one read: "_I'm coming over, ok?"_

Quinn panicked. She wasn't ready to see him and she wasn't feeling very well. She thought about answering the text, telling him not to come, but she decided to go out instead. She had to buy aspirins anyway. She probably didn't have much time, so she just washed her face, wore the first thing she could find on her closet, took her purse, making sure her sunglasses were inside and left.

She was glad to see that his car wasn't parked anywhere near, it meant she was leaving on time and he wouldn't see her. But Quinn recalled Puck telling her that his car was parked near her building. Odd. He probably picked it up sometime during the night. She just shrugged it off, put on her sunglasses and went to buy some aspirins.

* * *

><p>Puck just got to the girl's building. The boy chose to walk there, since he lived only six blocks away. Usually he would drive there because of the equipment and supplies he needed to clean the pool, but that wasn't why he was here today. He knew he should give Quinn some space, but he really had to explain things to her. Of course he didn't reject her. He wanted to kiss her for a while now. Probably since the first time they met, in her kitchen. Puck was sure he didn't have a chance, after hooking up with her roommate, but she kissed him yesterday. That meant he had a chance, right? She initiated it, so that meant she wanted him too?<p>

And that's why he had to talk to her. He didn't want to screw things up, although he probably had. But yesterday she was drunk and he was sure that she would regret it if things went further. He didn't want that. He was willing to go slow with her, he didn't want her to be just another hook up. Didn't she get it?

But right now, he just wanted to clear the air. The last thing Puck wanted was for her to avoid and ignore him. Plus, he was worried about her. He followed her last night, to make sure she got home ok, but he didn't know what happened after that.

He knocked on the door and got no response. He knocked again and. Still, Quinn didn't answer. He tried to open the door and it was unlocked again. _'Quinn really has to start locking the door'._

He walked inside calling out for Quinn, but had no answer. He checked her bedroom, the kitchen and the bathroom. She wasn't there. He called her, to see where she was, and heard her phone ringing inside the apartment.

Now Puck was worried. Quinn wasn't there, the door was unlocked and her phone was inside. Who leaves home without their phones nowadays? Maybe she had an emergency and had to leave in hurry. Or she read his messages, was avoiding him and forgot her phone. He started to go through her phone and could see that she had read his messages. Option two was more likely then.

Before he could dwell more on the subject, Quinn's phone rang again. It was Santana, and Puck decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello."

"Hmmm. Who is this?" asked the latina.

"It's Puck."

"Who the hell is Puck? Why do you have Quinn's phone?"

"It's pool boy, Santana! My name is Puck."

"Yeah, whatever. That's the answer to one of the questions. Why do you have Quinn's phone? Is she with you? Oh God, she didn't sleep with you, did she? I wouldn't wish it on her."

"Ha ha. You're funny", said the boy, sarcastically. "She went out and forgot her phone. I'm actually at your place. And no, we did not sleep together."

"Good for her. But I'm actually glad you're where you are. I'm doing this photo shoot and I forgot my prime lenses at home. Could you bring it here for me?"

"Sure, where are you?"

Santana told him the address and explained where she left the lenses.

"Ok, I'll be right there! I just have to pick up my truck at home and I'll be on my way."

His talk with Quinn would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all, for your support.**

**This chapter will be short, but I promise I'll make the next one longer.**

**Oh, and I know Puck is out of character, but it's an AU fic, so I allowed myself!**

* * *

><p>Puck got to the address Santana told him and was looking for her, in a place full of models. He got a little distracted, staring at the tall, gorgeous women walking around on their underwear not even caring about his stare.<p>

Suddenly, he felt someone pulling his arm and realized Santana found him.

"You're drooling, pool boy."

"

What can I say, you have the best job in the world."

"Pffft, try spending an hour around this girls. I assure you you'll change your mind. They are so whiny all the time."

"Not likely."

Santana started walking and motioned with her head for Puck to follow her. She stopped at a corner of the studio, where three models stood in front of a backdrop. The latina changed the lenses of the camera, replacing the one that was previously there with the one Puck brought and proceeded to take pictures of the girls.

Puck stood at her side, watching. The models were beautiful. There was a blonde one and two brunettes. They were wearing lingerie's and smiling sexily at the camera. They were hot but, after a few minutes watching them, he got bored. That's when he started watching Santana work. She seemed good at her job, was very professional and he thought he could learn a little bit more about photography if he kept paying attention to her.

But after a few moments he started to pick up on something. Santana and the blonde model kept exchanging glances and smiles. When Santana would tell them to do something, she always talked to the blonde one, ignoring the other too. And the way that her eyes kept roaming the blonde's body, that wasn't professional at all. That was lust. Puck kept noticing these little things and smiling to himself. Of course he would bring this up to her.

After an hour, Santana told the models they were done and started gathering her things to leave. Puck waited until the studio was empty to ask what he wanted.

"So, have you always been attracted to girls?"

Santana froze in place for a moment, but then resumed to what she was doing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Santana, there's nothing wrong with liking girls. It's very hot, if you ask me."

"I don't like girls and I'm not asking you."

Puck knew she was getting defensive, but couldn't help himself.

"Oh, please. The way you were staring at that blonde model? Not professional at all. I know that look. I've given that look a billion times. You were looking at her like you wanted to fuck her until she couldn't walk straight the next day."

Santana looked at him with a pissed and appalled face at same time. She was getting red and her jaw was tightening. Puck prepared to be yelled at for the next 45 minutes, but what happened next caught him off guard.

The girl kneeled down and started crying. Really hard. He didn't know what to do. He never knew what to do around a crying woman.

"Santana, are you ok?" Lame, he knows. Of course she's not ok. "Look, if you want to go to some place and talk, we can. I may not be very good at giving advice and all, but I'm a good listener. "

The girl nodded as Puck helped her to get back on her feet. They walked to his truck and she cried the whole way. When they were inside, he asked where she wanted to go. Sobbing, Santana said that she wanted to go home, that Quinn would probably be sleeping and they would be able to talk.

The whole ride was silent, the only noise being Santana's sobs. They got to the apartment and Santana was right, Quinn was probably sleeping, nowhere to be seen. Puck followed Santana to her room and they sat on her bed.

By now, she had stopped crying, but her eyes were puffy and her face was red. "You were right. I do like girls."

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Lots of people are bisexual."

"No, I'm not bisexual. I only like girls."

"And that's ok too. How long have you known?"

"Since I was 13. I was a cheerleader and I kept looking at the other girls changing on the locker room. I told myself that was because I wanted to compare my body with theirs, but deep down I knew that was not the case."

"And have you ever dated a girl?"

"No. I kissed a girl once, when I was 16. It was Quinn, actually. She was the prettiest girl in our school and my best friend." Puck had his eyes closed and a smile on his face, which earned a slap from the brunette. "Stop picturing it!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! Does she know? Quinn?"

"No. I never told her. When I kissed her, I just blamed it on the alcohol and we laughed it off."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I don't think she will be ok with it. It's not her fault, really, it's the way she was brought up. Her parents are really strict, and they probably taught her being gay is wrong. "

"I think you should try telling her. She might surprise you. Besides, this is not something that you hide from your best friend. She loves you, this shouldn't matter."

The latina laughed softly. "Yeah, I might do that."

The boy nodded. "You know what? That blonde model seemed to be into you too. You should really ask her out."

Santana shook her head. "I think it's a bit soon for that. I'm still trying to come to terms with all this."

"Well, whenever you need to talk, you can always come to me. Specially if it's to tell about dates. I'd love to hear about some girl on girl action." He stopped for a while, considering what just happened. "Ok, this conversation is over. Otherwise, I might grow a vagina."

The girl slapped his arm and motioned for them to leave the room. Puck gave her an one arm hug as they opened the door to the hall. At the same time, Quinn left her room.

The three of them stood awkwardly on the hall, facing each other.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following this story. And thanks for being patiet, I know the pace is slow, but things will happen soon!**

* * *

><p>Quinn took in Santana and Puck's appearances, both with matted hair and disheveled clothes, and she knew right away that they were having some fun under the sheets. It made her feel even worse than she already was feeling. Santana actually liked this guy, if he was still coming over. It's been months now, and no other guy ever held her friend's interest like this one. It was settled, she would tell Santana today. She would come clean and apologize for everything.<p>

Now, Puck was another story. The last thing she wanted was to talk to him. Ever. He was the only witness to the most embarrassing moment of her life, and seeing him was just a reminder of it. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, especially if things got serious between him and Santana but, for now, she would do her best to not see him. It would only make her feel like an idiot, exactly the way she is feeling now.

Santana looked at Quinn and saw that she was wearing the clothes she usually wore to work. She was probably on her way out. The brunette only hoped that her friend hadn't heard what she and Puck had been discussing for the last hour. She wasn't ready for Quinn to know yet, and she knew these walls were thin.

Puck froze in place and kept staring at Quinn, while the blonde looked down. He still didn't know if he was lucky or unlucky to run into her right now. He knew she was avoiding him and he had the opportunity to talk to her right now. On the other hand, he and Santana just left the room together, and he knew that Quinn probably got the wrong idea. He was about to say something when Quinn spoke first:

"San, I really need to talk to you. When will you be home tomorrow?"

The latina froze. She was sure Quinn heard what she and Puck had been talking about. That was it. The blonde would say they wouldn't be able to be friends anymore and would move out. She breathed deeply as she answered.

"Sure Q! I don't know if we will get to see each other tomorrow, but we'll make time this week, ok?"

The blonde nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to get to work." said Quinn, as she walked to the door.

Puck went after her. "Quinn, wait. I really want to talk to you. Stop avoiding me and just hear me out."

The blonde shook her head. "Now it's not a good time. I'm gonna be late."

"So, when can we talk?"

The blonde motioned for him to come outside the apartment and closed the door behind her, to make sure that Santana couldn't hear them.

"Look, I made a mistake, ok? I was drunk and I kissed you, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Santana too and then we can forget it ever happened, ok? It was just a few kisses, it's not a big deal."

Before Puck could say anything, Quinn left. He was about to go after her when Santana opened the door.

"What was this all about?"

"Nothing. We just have some unsolved business."

"Oh, God. You're into her, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. Don't try to deny it, just makes you look pathetic."

The boy gave up. "Ok, I might want to sleep with her."

"You're out of luck. Quinn doesn't just have sex".

"Then I guess I am. I don't do relationships." Honestly, Puck was willing to rethink that for a girl like Quinn. This has been on his mind lately. That's how much he wanted her. But he wasn't about to admit it to Santana.

"But if it makes you feel any better, you're just the type of guy she usually goes for."

Puck had a hopeful smile on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, she is always dating the biggest losers she can find." Santana said, in a teasing tone.

* * *

><p>Quinn had managed to avoid Puck for the past days, but there was no escape today. Puck's band would play at the bar she worked, and she would have to face him. She hoped he wouldn't try to talk about the kissing, she'd said all she had to say. He should get over it, just like she was trying to do. But, unfortunately, she was still very attracted to him. She kept thinking about him and the kiss. Quinn knew that it was just a kiss, and she felt like a teenager for thinking so much about it. Maybe, once she had a chance to talk to Santana, she would feel better.<p>

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. As she heard what the caller had to say, a huge smile appeared on her face. When the call ended, Quinn let out a loud squeal. She had an audition today. That meant she would be late for work, but Mercedes would understand, right?

* * *

><p>Puck's week has been hectic. Aside from cleaning the pools, he had band rehearsals. They almost never get to practice, so Finn and Sam, the drummer and the guitar player, flew from New York a couple of days earlier so they could get together and do the song selection. Artie, the fourth member, took some days off from work too.<p>

All the boys have jobs, but, like Puck, the other three guys wished they could dedicate exclusively to their band. That's why they made an effort to get off work in every opportunity they had to play, specially a paying one, which was the case right now. Sam gives private guitar lessons and Artie is a dentist and, since they were their own bosses, it was easier to make time. Finn, on the other hand, is a school teacher, and it was harder for him, but he always managed.

Right now, the four of them were over at Puck's place, rehearsing. Artie also lives in LA, but he and his wife Tina just had a baby, so rehearse at his house was out of question. They just had an hour of practice and were taking a break.

"So, Puck, where are we playing again?" asked Finn.

"It's this bar called Midnight Cruiser. It's very popular, but I don't think you've been there before."

"Is it the bar we went to the last time I was here? The one with the hot bartender, that lives with the crazy woman you're sleeping with?" asked Sam.

"Yes and no. That's the bar, with the hot bartender, but I'm no longer sleeping with the crazy roommate. Actually, we're kind of friends now", answered the mohawked boy.

"Beautiful. Now you can set me up with the bartender." said the blonde.

Puck shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Come on, Puckerman, let me have some fun!"

Noticing Puck's reluctance, Finn spoke up. "Come on, Sam. There'll be plenty of hotties there throwing themselves at you. "

He was right. That was one of the things the boy's enjoyed about having a band. There were always women throwing themselves at them, so getting laid was effortless. It never got old. Aside from Artie, that was happily married and would never cheat on his wife, they never went home alone after a show. Today wouldn't be any different.

Puck, Finn, Sam and Artie arrived before the bar was even open. They always arrived early, so they could do the sound check and set all the equipments and instruments.

They were greeted at the door by this short woman, who introduced herself as Mercedes.

"So, which one of you is Puckerman?" asked the woman.

"That would be me." Puck identified himself.

"Nice meeting you. Quinn said you were good. I hope she's right." said Mercedes, looking each one of them up and down.

"She is right; you have nothing to worry about." The mohawked boy assured her.

"Ok. You can go ahead and do what you have to do. If you guys need anything, my office is upstairs, first door on the right."

"Ok, thank you." answered Puck.

* * *

><p>During the sound check, Puck kept looking at the bar, to see if Quinn was there. He wanted to talk to the blonde before their show started, but she was nowhere in sight. When they were done, he walked over to the bar to see a guy standing there, cleaning the counter and getting everything ready for when the costumers came in.<p>

Puck cleared his throat to get the guy's attention. "Excuse me, is Quinn working today?" He hoped it wasn't her day off, he really wanted her to hear and see him play tonight.

The guy gave him a suspicious look, but answered anyway. "Yes, she is late. Mercedes didn't say anything about her being sick again, so I'm really hoping she'll be here soon. It'll be pretty busy tonight."

Puck nodded and thanked the guy before joining his band again where they were gathered.

* * *

><p>The place was full of people and the band was about to start their performance. Puck looked once again in the direction of the bar and still, no sign of Quinn. Maybe she wasn't coming after all.<p>

They started playing and Puck kept glancing at the bar every now and then. When he started singing the fourth song, he saw her at the bar. She was smiling and swaying her hips to the song. He was glad Quinn was enjoying it, and he really wanted her to hear him play with the band. He wanted her to see him doing what he loved, doing what he was good at.

And her timing was great. He really wanted her to hear the song they would play next. He began the introduction:

"I wanted to dedicate this song to someone that's here tonight." After a pause and a smirk, he continued. "She knows who she is."

He began whistling and noticed that the blonde in the bar, that had her back to the band, froze in place. His smirk grew.


	11. Chapter 10

Quinn was enjoying the show. They were really good, she didn't regret asking Mercedes to give them this gig. But she already knew they were good. She blushed as she remembered the day at Puck's place. She was trying hard to forget about it, but she couldn't. She felt guilty all the time.

Then she heard Puck dedicating the song to someone, some girl, and that familiar whistle. It couldn't be her, right? He wasn't dedicating this song to her when he was dating her best friend. Then, she spotted Santana, as the brunette made her way to the bar. _Of course, Santana is here. He's dedicating the song to his girlfriend._ She felt a pang of jealousy, but forced a smile as she greeted her friend.

"Hey, San. I didn't know you would be here today."

"That wasn't the plan, but some of the models that I was working with today insisted that we went out, and I told them Pool Boy was playing here tonight, and they wanted to come."

"Cool. What can I get you?"

"Four beers."

The blonde turned around to grab the beers Santana ordered, and couldn't help to stare at Puck, singing. The boy seemed to feel her gaze, and looked straight back at her, smirking as he sang the same song he did the night they kissed. Quinn couldn`t help but think that maybe, just maybe, she was the girl he dedicated the song to.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the latina hissed at her.

"Come on, Q, I haven't gotten all day. The girls are waiting."

Quinn apologized and handled her the beers. The brunette grabbed the bottles. "Took you long enough! No tip for you!"

The blonde smiled, muttering a 'bitch' under her breath. Of course Santana didn't have to give her any tips. Or pay for anything, for that matter. She already did a lot for Quinn, and it was all appreciated.

She watched Santana leave. She really wanted to turn around and enjoy the show, but the place was packed and there were many people waiting by the bar. She had a lot of work to do now.

* * *

><p>After the show, another band took the stage and Puck, Finn, Sam and Artie decided to stay at the club and enjoy the rest of the night. All the girls were throwing themselves at the boys, but Puck had a different plan. He and Artie (that was the only one that couldn't take advantage of the current situation) headed to the bar.<p>

They sat at some stools and Puck immediately called Quinn. She smiled at them and they ordered a couple of beers.

"I thought you wouldn't come today. You weren't here when we started playing", said Puck, after introducing the blonde to Artie.

"I had an audition today, that's why I was late. But I called Mercedes and told her I wouldn't be here on time."

"Yeah? And how did it go?"

"Good. Great, actually. But it's just for a tv commercial, nothing big."

"That's great. I hope you get it."

"Thanks." after a long pause, Quinn spoke again. "So, you guys were great out there, congratulations."

Puck and Artie smiled at that. "Thanks."

She smiled back, and looked at Puck. "You're good. Really. That's definitely what you should do with your life."

"Are you saying I'm not good at cleaning pools?" he asked, teasingly.

"Well, I've seen you cleaning pools and now I've seen you on the stage, singing. I've never seen you smile that much while cleaning pools."

Puck gave her a shy smile, and she smiled back, as they stared at each other.

After a while, Artie cleared his throat, making Puck and Quinn look away from each other. She tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Santana is over there, with her model friends." She thought Puck would like to know, since they had whatever they had going on.

"Ok." Came the short reply.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi'?" She asked, like that was the only acceptable attitude he could have right now.

"No. I'll see her when I see her."

Quinn looked confused but, before she could elaborate, Matt, the other bartender, spoke.

"Q, the place is packed. Stop chatting and help me."

She excused herself and went to help her colleague.

Puck kept watching her from where he was sitting, and Artie was giving him a funny, amused look.

Artie nudge him, startling Puck.

"What?" asked the singer, in an annoyed tone.

Artie scoffed, before answering. "You're so into her!"

"I'm not. Of course I'd do her, but I'm not..." Puck trailed off, as his friend gave him an incredulous look.

"Ok, I am, but I screwed up."

"Why?"

"I slept with her roommate and then I kissed her. And now she thinks I'm dating her roommate and that we cheated on her."

"Well, just tell her that you're not dating her roommate. You're not, right?"

"No, I'm not. I just didn't have the chance to tell her yet."

"You've been talking to her for the last 20 minutes."

"I can't just say it, out of the blue. It would make me seem desperate."

"Yeah, because staring at the girl while she works doesn't make you seem desperate at all."

Maybe Artie had a point.

* * *

><p>Puck called Quinn again, to ask for another beer, and Artie excused himself, saying he had to go to the restroom.<p>

The blonde gave him his beer and was about to go tend another customer when Puck spoke.

"Quinn, look... I'm not dating Santana."

At the blonde's stunned silence, he kept going. "I know you think you betrayed your friend, but we're not a couple. Like I told you before, I haven't been with her in a while, and we're just friends now."

"Ok." Answered the blonde, fighting the smile that wanted to appear on her lips. But then it downed on her. If he wasn't with Santana and yet, he rejected her, he simply wasn't interested.

Puck noted as her face fell and he realized what she was thinking. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong..."

He was cut off by Quinn. "Puck, this is not the best time to talk. I really have to work right now."

"Ok. Can we talk today? After your shift?"

"I'm closing up the place today, I don't know when I'll be done."

"It's fine, I'll wait."

Quinn wanted to protest but she couldn't come up with anything to say. She ended up nodding at him and then turning around, to help Matt.

Soon after Puck's conversation with Quinn, Artie was back saying he was leaving. Tina was very understanding and supportive about the band, but she wouldn't be ok with him staying at the bar longer than he had to.

Puck found himself alone, sipping his beer, and decided to look around and see what everyone was up to. He would be spending a few hours here, waiting for Quinn, and would have to find a way to distract himself.

He spotted Sam pressing a girl against a wall as they kissed. Ok, Sam was busy. A few minutes later, he spotted Finn, chatting with a few girls. He didn't feel like talking to them. He knew exactly what his friend was doing, and he wouldn't hook up with some random girl today. Finn spotted him and gestured for him to join them. Puck shook his head and the taller boy gave him a funny look. He gestured that he would explain later, and Finn let it pass.

Puck was getting bored when he spotted Santana, sitting in a table with three other girls. He approached the table and Santana spotted him.

"Pool boy! Come here."

Puck sat down with them as Santana introduced him to Britney, the blonde model who was flirting with her the other day, Marley and Rachel. He spent some time with them, chatting, drinking and having good time.

An hour later, Santana said they were leaving and asked Puck if he was going too. He said he wasn't, that he would wait for Quinn. The latina stared at him, giving him a suspicious look.

"You really are into her, aren't you?"

It bothered Puck, that everyone could read him so easily. Everyone but Quinn. He ignored her question. "Like I told you, we have some straightening out to do."

Santana scoffed . "You noticed Marley and Rachel were flirting with you, right? I think both of them would agree to go home with you tonight."

"I'm not interested."

"You're so whipped..." she said, smiling and waving her goodbye, as she left with her friends.

Puck looked down, putting a hand at the back of his head. He didn't recognized himself anymore. If this happened two months ago, he would've left with Marley and Rachel. He was whipped. And he wasn't even dating Quinn.

* * *

><p>The place was nearly empty, and the bouncer was beginning to ask people to leave. Matt and Quinn were cleaning the bar and Puck sat at a stool, watching them work.<p>

Mercedes was leaving the place and stopped at the bar, to give Quinn the keys. She saw Puck there and decided to give him the good news.

"You really are good. Everybody loved the band and the song selection. If you want, we can make this a permanent thing. You could play here once or twice a week."

Puck smiled at that.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Then it's settled. Stop by tomorrow so we can talk about it some more", she said, handing the keys to Quinn.

"Goodnight, Q. See you tomorrow."

"G'night."

Mercedes left just as Matt said goodbye. Now, Puck and Quinn were alone.

"Congratulations. Mercedes really liked you, if she's giving you a permanent job."

"Thanks. I'm excited. And thank you, for getting me this gig."

"Don't mention it."

Silence fell as Quinn finished cleaning the counter and started gathering her belongings. Puck thought that this was a good time to continue the talk they were having earlier. He cleared his throat before starting.

"Like I said earlier, I'm not dating Santana."

Quinn nodded, and waited for him to continue, as she sat in a stool next to his.

"And I know you're probably thinking that I rejected you the other night, but you're wrong." He looked at her and Quinn was looking down, and blushing furiously. She clearly wasn't going to say anything.

"The only reason I stopped us of going any further that night is because you were drunk, and I didn't want you to regret it. But then you freaked out and didn't let me explain. I was worried about you so I followed you, to make sure you got home ok, but I didn't even tried to talk to you again, because I knew you were upset."

"That explains why your truck wasn't there the other morning. You didn't have to follow me. I know how to take care of myself."

"I couldn't help it."

After a pause, Quinn spoke again.

"Still, you slept with my best friend."

Puck took a deep breath. "I wish I had met you first. I wouldn't have done it if I did."

Quinn looked surprised. The boy spoke again:

"I've wanted you from the moment I first saw you. And I actually haven't slept with Santana since I met you."

Silence fell between then again. Quinn thought for a moment before speaking.

"So, what now?"

Puck looked at her longingly before kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter.<strong>


End file.
